End of the Line
End of the Line 'ou '''The End of Line 'é a última missão do GTA San Andreas dada ao protagonista CJ pelo seu irmão e líder da Grove Street Families Sweet em sua casa na Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Missão Carl e Sweet estão procurando um jeito de achar o esconderijo de Big Smoke. Eles descobrem que ele está escondido em East Los Santos. Os dois se dirigem para lá em meio ao tumulto causado por Tenpenny. Quando chegam lá, descobrem que a porta do Palácio do Crack está sendo vigiada por Ballas e o único jeito de entrar lá, é quebrando-a parede com uma coisa grande. Carl encontra um Tanque da SWAT em um confronto da SWAT com membros da gangue Ballas. Ele quebra a parede e entra com sucesso no Palácio do Crack. Lá dentro, Carl abre caminho por 3 andares entre membros da gangue dos Ballas, Vagos, San Fierro Rifa e da Máfia Russa, todos armados com M4, AK-47, MP5, Escopetas e Pistola. Carl consegue chegar até Big Smoke e durante um tiroteio entre CJ, Big Smoke e alguns membros dos Ballas e Vagos, CJ mata Smoke. Enquanto morre smoke fala que não teve outra escolha e que viu a oportunidade de dinheiro e poder. Tenpenny, que viu a coisa toda, chega e pede para Carl por todo o dinheiro de Smoke em uma mala. Tenpenny ameaça Carl com uma escopeta, porém ele grita "SWEET"! o que faz Tenpenny achar que Sweet está escondido em algum lugar e Tenpenny tenta atirar em Carl, mas ele desvia do tiro. Depois disso, Tenpenny vai até o segundo andar e atira em um dos geradores causando um incêndio. Carl terá que sair do prédio em chamas matando alguns membros de gangues. Quando sai do Palácio do Crack, ele explode, em uma das Cutscenes mais épicas do jogo. Depois de escapar com sucesso, Tenpenny entra em um Caminhão de Bombeiro e tenta fugir. Sweet sobe em seu Greenwood e pula em cima do caminhão, se segurando com as pontas dos dedos na escada na parte de trás. Carl entra em um Feltzer estacionado na rua e começa a perseguir o Tenpenny caminhão dirigido por Ele. levando seu irmão. Durante uma longa perseguição por Los Santos, desviando de Molotovs que os Vagos estaram arremessando. um policial sai do caminhão e começa a pisar nos deos de Sweet para que ele caia. Carl então posiciona o carro para que Sweet caia dentro do Feltzer. Sweet passa a dirigir o carro e Carl a atirar com uma Micro Uzi nos carros da policia e em membros dos Vagos seguindo eles em carros e motos. Durante outra longa perseguição, Tenpenny perde o controle e bate o caminhão dos bombeiros em uma ponte que passa por cima da Grove Street, fazendo o caminhão cair na rua onde Sweet e Carl moram, assim morrendo no coração da Grove Street Families. Carl, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl e The Truth começam a conversar depois que Tempenny diz as suas últimas palavras. CJ se despede de Tenpenny, já morto, dizendo: Te vejo por ai. Oficial. Eles entram na casa de Carl para falar sobre o futuro quando Madd Dogg, Maccer, Ken Rosenberg e Kent Paul anunciando que Madd Dogg ganhou o seu primeiro disco de ouro. Carl sai da casa dizendo que ia se "...preparar para detonar o pedaço, ver o que está acontecendo." Depois disso Carl recebe uma ligação da Catalina, fazendo sexo com Claude Objetivos *Dirija para o Palácio do Crack do Smoke *Pegue o tanque da Swat *Quebre a parede do Palacio do Crack *Smoke está no quarto andar em sua suíte, você terá que abrir caminho por três andares para chegar até ele *Abra caminho para o terceiro andar *Abra caminho para o quarto andar *Vá pegar o Smoke! *Smoke apagou as luzes, pegue o óculos de visão térmica abaixo da janela *Pegue os óculos de visão noturna do Smoke para enxergar melhor os focos de incêndio *O andar está em chamas, use o extintor para apagar o incêndio *Siga Tempenny para ter certeza que Sweet está bem, fique perto do caminhão e não perca-o *O policial está pisando nos dedos de Sweet, fique perto para pegar Sweet *Proteja o carro dos Policias, dos Vagos e dos Ballas Diálogo '''(CJ entra na casa de Sweet) *'CJ': Ei, Sweet! *'Sweet': Qual é? *'CJ': Chegou a hora de pegar o Smoke. *'Sweet': Certo, vamos lá. *'CJ': Os johnson se juntam para detonar aquele gordo otario (Sweet e CJ fora) CJ: Tem certeza que ele está em East Los Santos? *Sweet: Sim, já quase em Los Flores - uns apartamentos antigos e um depósito. *'CJ': É melhor que ele morra, então! *'CJ': Eu não acredito que você comprou mesmo aquela lata velha, cara! *'Sweet': Ei se não está quebrado, não conserte. *'Sweet': Então é isso, huh? *'Sweet': Os Johnson colocando ordem na merda. *'CJ': Sim. *'Sweet': Nervoso? *'CJ': Yeah. *'Sweet': Eu também eu também. (CJ e Sweet dentro no carro) *'CJ': Olhe, eu sei você está dentro, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. *'Sweet': O quê? *'CJ': O Smoke me sacaneou. *'CJ': O Tenpenny me sacaneou. *'Sweet': Eles sacanearam a todos nós. *'CJ': Sim, mas você está certo - eu fui um fraco quando minha familía mais precisou de mim. Recompensa A recompensa para esta missão é respeito e $250,000 dólares Curiosidades *Como esta é a última missão do jogo, todas as outras apresentações obrigatórias, raças e biscates necessário para conclusão de 100% deve ser realizado antes de iniciar esta missão (embora, como mencionado acima, as sobras ainda pode ser jogado fora depois de os principais jogo termina) . *Greenwood de Sweet está bloqueado uma vez Carl e Sweet podem chegar a rachadura do Palácio do Crack do Big Smoke, e o jogador não pode entrar novamente durante a missão. e Sweet permanece no interior até que ele pula na escada do caminhão de bombeiros. *Quando CJ confronta Smoke durante a cutscene, Smoke usa uma Escopeta de Combate, mas durante o tiroteio ele usa uma AK-47 *Se você matar o Smoke ser usar uma arma de fogo, durante a cutscene em que ele morre, o colete a prova de balas que ele usa estrá cheio de tiros, mesmo sem ele ter sido atingido *Na cutscene em que Smoke morre, Tenpenny usa uma escopeta de combate e com a mala, mas na cutscene seguinte, ele usa uma escopeta normal e sem a mala *Se CJ tiver uma pistola durante essa missão, durante o confronto contra Smoke, ele sempre terá uma Desert Eagle *O Feltzer desta missão é a prova de: Tiros, Fogo, Explosões e Dano. Sua placa diz: EU AMO MINHA AK *Se durante a segunda parte da missão (perseguir o Tenpenny) você falhar, quando você faze-la de volta, a primeira parte é passada e você começará a partir da perseguição *O caminhãos dos bombeiros dessa missão tem uma velocidade muito maior do que o normal, comparado a um carro esportivo, se você falhar quando tiver que segui-lo, ele continuará andando por Los Santos e irá parar em Las Colinas ou East Beach, assim você pode pegá-lo, porém sua velocidade será normal e seus pneus estarão furados *Você estará livre de Niveis de Procurado em qualquer parte da missão *O tempo desta missão é pré-escrito. Quando o Jogador entrar nessa missão, o tempo será redirecionado para as 21:30 da noite, de modo que o confronto entre CJ e Smoke terá inicio no começo da manhã. Depois que Tenpenny bota fogo no prédio, será meia dia. O jogador tem 7 minutos (7 horas) para sair do prédio em chamas, então quando começar a perseguição, será em torno de 17:00 horas, então a morte de Tenpenny será em torno das 17 horas. Contando a cutscene final, a missão acaba em torno de 01:00 da manhã. Isso faz com que a missão seja considerada a mais longa de todos os jogos da série GTA, começando 21:30 do primeiro dia, e acabando somendo as 01:00 do terceiro dia *Os membros de gangue nesta missão não tentarão escapar do prédio em chamas *O jogo Red Dead Revolver tem uma missão com o mesmo nome *Quando CJ fala para Tenpenny Te vejo por ai, oficial, pode ser uma referência para a primeira missão do jogo, onde Tenpenny fala para Carl '' Te vejo por ai, Carl'' *A terceira parte dessa missão é uma referência ao filme Con Air, quando Cyrus '' The Virus'' Grissmon escapa em um caminhão dos bombeiros no fim do filme *Na entrada da suíte do Smoke, há um tapete predo escrito NÃO SEJA BEM VINDO - ROCKSTAR NORTH, esse tapete existe na vida real é usado nos escritórios da empresa *Se você ativar o código '' Super Soco'' nesta missão, você pode matar Smoke com um só soco, porém ele ainda terá marcas de tiro no colete a prova de balas *Essa é uma das duas missões em que Tenpenny aparece sem Eddie Pulaski (a outra é Body Harvest) *Smoke não será afetado por explosões, Granadas, Lança Foguetes e outros explosivos não farão efeito, você apenas irá gastar munição *Quando o jogador vê Big Smoke jogar um jogo de vídeo game, o joystick que ele está segurando não tem fio. Tanto ela como o console se assemelham a um Xbox original e controlador. *Há máquinas de jogos de vídeo games no Palácio do Crack do Big Smoke, o jogador pode jogá-los, mas você tem que ter certeza de que você pode sair do prédio. O jogo Big Smoke está jogando também pode ser jogado, mesmo que não haja nenhuma TV ao redor. *Em raras ocasiões, CJ vai gritar "Espere mais um pouco Sweet'' assim como ele começa a perseguir Tenpenny.'' *É possível chegar perto o suficiente do bombeiro e tentativa de sequestro-lo, embora ele está bloqueado. *É possível obter-se um trem de transporte (só o motor de transporte). *A locomotiva Streak Brown será sólido apenas quando o jogador dirige passado. Outras vezes, os outros trens apenas dirigir em linha reta através dele. *Os dois tanques da SWAT serão visto nesta missão são os únicos em todo o jogo. O utilizado para destruir a parede pode ser armazenado em uma garagem, no entanto, ele irá desaparecer após a missão, a menos que o jogador falhar a missão. *Quando o segundo tanque da SWAT trava através da parede do palácio de crack, membros da SWAT vai sair e começar a ajudar os Ballas e Vagos. Isso pode provar que CRASH poderia conter muito mais do que simplesmente Tenpenny, Pulaski e Hernandez, possivelmente contendo grandes quantidades de oficiais da LSPD e até mesmo a equipe da SWAT. *A missão é jogado em três partes: a primeira termina quando CJ mata Big Smoke e Tenpenny explode o laboratório. O segundo termina quando CJ sai do edifício e Sweet está pendurado na escadas do caminhão de bombeiros, eo terceiro é o resto da missão (perseguição e final). Se tivesse terminado uma ou duas partes e reproduzir missão, as primeiras partes serão ignorados e você vai começar a partir de quando você falhou na missão. *Uma maneira mais fácil de matar Big Smoke é ir para o rancho de Toreno antes de iniciar a missão e pegar uma Mini Gun ou obter através de uma pick-up. Atear fogo no Big Smoke e você pode derrotá-lo em poucos segundos. *Se você for realmente bom, você pode até mesmo usar uma arma branca como uma faca ou uma katana ou até mesmo os punhos de CJ e fixá Big Smoke até o chão, fazendo ataques combinados e matá-lo dessa maneira. *Completando a apresentação bombeiro antes de ir atrás do Big Smoke faz Carl prova de fogo, o que lhe permite atravessar as chamas sem ter que lidar com o extintor de incêndio. *Alguns pedestres vai sentar-se perto da entrada da fortaleza de crack do Big Smoke, eles podem ser mortos com uma única bala. Eles provavelmente estão rachar viciados como os vistos na Cleaning The Hood. *A versão beta do Premier carro da polícia com base aparece durante a cena Quando o fogo cai do caminhão de Tenpenny para Grove Street antes de morrer. *A missão é referenciado em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, quando o piloto do helicóptero da polícia diz que "LCPD, ESTE É O FIM DA LINHA!! *Carl quebrando o tanque SWAT no palácio de crack é uma referência ao chefe LAPD Daryl Gates, o envio de veículos blindados chamados "aríetes" para esmagar em casas suspeitas de crack em South Central Los Angeles, durante a epidemia do crack dos anos 80. *Há um erro nas legendas durante a cena de perseguição. Sweet diz ao CJ para manter esses lunáticos nossas costas mas as legendas ler para mantê-los fora de seu caso. Galeria 1.jpg|Carl Johnson No tanque da Swat Carl confrontando Big Smoke.jpg|CJ confrontando Big Smoke 9.jpg|Palácio do Crack explodindo 76u.jpg|Tenpenny logo após a sua morte Vídeos 259x259px|centre Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões Categoria:GTA SA Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Missões Finais